Cuidado con lo que deceas!
by Nessun
Summary: Porque Vegeta nunca uso las esferas del drango mientras Goku estaba muerto? (A/U V/B un poquito de limon, terminada)


One year after the cell games

Este fanfic tiene contenido sexual si esto le molesta por favor no la lea.

Por favor escriban reviews Declaimer: Dragón ball Z no me pertenece 

Un año después de los juegos de cell

Era de mañana, Vegeta se sentó en la cama que compartía con Bulma mientras ella dormía.Hacia ya mucho tiempo que la idea le rondaba en la cabeza y ella era la única razón por la cual Vegeta no había buscadolas esferas del dragón.

Él sabía que ella trataría de detenerlo, era irónico que un ser tan débil tuviera tanta influencia sobre el poderoso príncipe de los Sayans.Él sentía amor por ella pero el no sabia que lo que sentía era amor, lo que él sabía era que tenia la necesidad de protegerla contra todo hasta de sí mismo. Él también sabia que esos sentimientoslo estaban debilitando, los estaba cambiando lentamente. "_Si no me voy pronto de este maldito planeta terminare como Kakarot"_pensó Vegeta. 

Vegeta le pregunto a Bulma donde estaba radar para encontrar las esferas, Bulma media dormida le contesto sin pensar. Vegeta se levanto de la cama busco el radar y salió en busca de las esferas del dragón.

Vegeta encontró todas las esferas en poco tiempo. Algunas las encontró en lugares remotos otras se las robo a humanos sin dificultad. Después de haber colectado todas las esferas Vegeta se preparo para pedir sus dos deseos.

Vegeta convoco el dragón el cual se presento asiendo que el cielo sé tornar oscuro en pleno día.

¿Cuál es tu deseo? Pregunto el dragón.

Quiero que restaures mi planeta con todos sus habitantes.

Los ojos del dragón se tornaron brillantes y luego volvieron a la normalidad. 

Tu deseo a sido conseguido ¿cuál es tu segundo deseo?

Vegeta pensó por un instante acerca su segundo deseo a él estaba comenzando a dudar de su idea pero su conciencia le acordó los pensamientos que había tenido en la mañana "_quieres terminar como Kakarot"_

Quiero olvidar todo sobre la tierra y quiero que ellos olviden todo acerca de mi y mí hijo, y vivir en mi planeta como si nunca hubiéramos vivido en la tierra.

Tu deseo a sido concedido,Adiós

Y el dragón desapareció en el cielo. Luego Vegeta y Trunks desaparecieron del planeta y reaparecieron en planeta Vegeta sin recordar nada sobre la tierra

***

Habían pasado mas de cinco años desde que Vegeta había pedido sus deseos. Cuando Vegeta y Trunks regresaron a su planeta encontraron todo en confusión, nadie sabía que había pasado con Frieza y Vegeta que solo era un niño cuando el planeta había sido destruido había regresado un hombre y con su hijo. Otra cosa que molestaba a los Sayan especialmente al padre de Vegeta era que Trunks no era completamente Sayan pero al crecer Trunks y demostrar su enorme poder pudiendo convertirse e Súper Sayan con solo doce años hizo que todo el mudo se olvidara de que el solo era mita Sayan Vegeta había criado a Trunks para ser tan cruel como él.

Casi todo el universo era parte de imperio Sayan, todo menos un pequeño planeta azul llamadotierra. Que si no fuera porque esta en el medio de ninguna parte ya lo hubieran conquistado.

-un bebe Sayan puede conquistar es planeta sin problema (dijo un de guardianes mitras trabajaba en el panel de controles)

-Si, ¿no sé porque el rey quiere enviar al príncipe a una misión tan poco importante?

-Bueno es que él dice que el príncipe no entrena lo suficiente aquí.

-Como si él fuera a encontrar un gran desafió en la tierra. ( Los dos guardianes se rieron del ultimo cometario y terminaron de lanzar el space pod que llevaría a Trunks hacia la tierra.

Trunks llego a la tierra después de dos días. Él aterrizó en el desierto donde los guerreros Z ya estaban esperando por él ya que habían sido avisados de su llegada por Kami.

Trunks examino a todos lo guerreros con la mirada leyendo sus niveles de poder, Piccolo, Yamcha, Gohan y hasta Bulma estaban allí.

- ¿ estos son los guerreros más poderosos? ¿Cuál es más poderoso de ustedes? (dijo Trunks con la misma actitud de su padre)

Gohan dio un paso al frente para indicar que él era él mas fuerte de todos.

-¿Estas listo para pelearme?

-Bueno...

-¿Que, tanto miedo me tienen?

-Es que estábamos esperando por alguien mas fuerte. (dijo Gohan)

-¡ Que!!!

-No me gustaría tener que pelear con un niño.

Trunks se enfureció con la insolencia de Gohan, _" un niñito ah_" Trunks levanto su mano derecha y sin mucho esfuerzo disparo una esfera de energía que bolo la mitad del desierto. Y después del disparó atacó a Gohan. Trunks se dio cuenta que no podría ganarle a Gohan así que se convirtió en Súper Sayan. Gohan también se convirtió en Súper Sayan lo que sorprendió mucho a Trunks, tanto que perdió la concertación y Gohan lo golpeo en la nuca haciendo que Trunks perdiera el conocimiento.

-Mi papá va a venir ya acabar con todos ustedes (dijo Trunks antes de desmayarse)

-¿Que vamos a hacer con él? (pregunto Gohan)

-Extermínalo. (respondió Piccolo)

-Pero el solo es un niño.

-Gohan tiene razón el solo es un niñito, probablemente el no sabía lo que estaba haciendo. (dijo Bulma)

-Pero y si su Padre viene...

-Bueno espero que venga para que le des una paliza por la manera que educa a su hijo (dijo Bulma enfadada)

-Pero que vamos a hacer con el mientras tanto.

-Él puede irse a CC con migo.

-¡Que!!!!!!

-¿Bulma estas segura?

-Seguro que estoy segura.

^^^^

Ya habían pasado dos días y Vegeta no han oído hablar de Trunks y empezó a preocupa por su hijo. Pero después de oír que la historia de un bebé Saiyan llamado Kakarrot que fue a la tierra y nunca regresó. Vegeta decidió ir a la tierra por él. 

Mientras, en tierralos guerreros z estaban preparándose para la llegada de Vegeta. Trunks les aseguraba que era inútil que entrenaran ya que ninguno de ellos era ni la mita de fuerte que su padre. 

Ellos empezaron a preocuparse por la seguridad de la tierra. Bulma tubo la idea de que quizá ellos deberían ir a Namek yconseguir las esferas del dragón para revivir a Goku. Si había alguien que podría vencer a Vegeta eraGoku. 

Ellos construyen una nave espacial para ir a Namek.Gohan, Bulma y Piccolo irían a conseguir las esferas del dragón peroVegeta llegó momentos antes de que ellos pudieran despegar y exploto el motor principal de la nave.

CuandoTrunks oyó la conmoción, él fue a fuera hacia su padre. 

-Ellos me capturan papá uno de ellos puede convertirse en SSJ como nosotros. 

-¡Deberás! ¿Cuál? 

-Y ellos dijeron que irían a buscar a otro más poderoso para derrotarte. 

Vegetaderrotó a todos los guerreros Z rápidamente inclúyenos aGohan. Bulma que no dejó de gritar durante toda la batallaenfureció a Vegeta el cual decidió volarla en pedidazos pero Trunks interfirió diciendo que ella lo había tratado bien y ella era una buena cocinera y él quería quedársela como esclava, "esta bien"respondió vegeta. 

Gohan se puso de pie ehintentó luchar a vegeta de nuevo pero se derrumbónuevamente al suelo. 

-Ustedes no pueden derrotarme humano, Trunks trae a tu esclava que vamos a volar este planeta. 

-Sí.

-No, espera no puede hacer eso. (grito Bulma) 

Trunks conociendo el temperamento de su padre le puso una mano en la boca para callarla,pero ella quito la mano de Trunks y continuo hablando. 

-Nosotros íbamos a buscar a otro luchador más fuerte que tu. 

-Nadie es más fuerte que yo. 

-Quieres apostar… 

-Esta bien, sea como sea estoy aburrido de no tener un oponente. Ustedes pueden ir a conseguir a ese guerrero pero por su bien espero que sea muy poderoso.

Bulma consiguió una bolsa de fríjoles de Senzu y los dio a sus amigos. Bulma y su padre repararon la nave espacial mientras Vegeta los vigilaba. 

-Esta listo. (dijo Bulma) 

-¿Cuándo podemos irnos? 

-Ahora mismoGohan. 

Ellos se prepararon para irse en la nave espacial cuandovegeta sujeto el brazo de Bulma y le dijo que ella se quedaría porque él necesitaba algo que garantizara que sus amigos no estaban escapándose.Y que ellos regresarían con su adversario. Gohan no quiso dejarla pero ellos no tenían ninguna otra opción que dejarla convegeta. 

Después de que ellos partieron dejando a Bulma, vegeta le ordeno que le mostrara donde estarían quedándose y ella los llevó CC. Trunks le mostró la habitación dónde élestaba quedándose a su papá. Bulma iba a darle la alcoba de al lado de su hijo a vegeta pero el se negó y exigió quedarse en el dormitorio principal. Bulma tubo que darle su propia alcoba a vegeta para evitar que desintegrara la mitad de capital del oeste. 

Bulma estaba trabajando como una esclava para ellos dos, cocinaba grandes cantidad de comida y limpiaba todos el enredo que Vegeta y Trunks hacían. Ella se sentía como si fuera amorirse del agotamiento y solo había pasado un día. Vegeta y Trunks estaban entrenando cuando Trunks le pregunta a su papá cuánto tiempo le tomaría a esos tipos para regresa con ese guerrero fuerte. Vegetarespondió que él no sabia pero que él iba a averiguarlo.Él voló haciaCC para preguntarle a Bulma. 

Bulma estaba relajándose en su bañera cuando vegeta entro a su habitación sin golpear la puerta.CuandoBulma oyó que él entróella agarró su túnica rápidamente y se envolvió en ella. 

-¡Vegeta!!! ¿Quéquieres ahora? 

Vegeta la miraba de arriba abajo, su cuerpo húmedo mojó la túnica haciéndola casi transparente y él podía ver las líneas de su cuerpo. "Me alegró de no haberla matadohubiera sido una pérdida" pensó Vegeta. 

-¿Cuándo tus amigosregresaran? 

-Hace dos días que partieron y el viaje se toma cinco días, así que deben regresar en siete días más. 

-Siete días. 

-Si,no necesitas nada más, me gustaría descansar por un rato. 

Ella se volvió para regresar al baño cuando ella sitio los brazos de vegeta envolver alrededor de su cintura. 

-Aun no eh terminado. 

Dijo Vegeta mientras presionaba sus labios en la oreja de Bulma, ella iba a gritar pero él puso su mano enguantada encima de laboca de Bulma para impedírselo. Deshizo el nudo en su túnica y empezó a explorar su cuerpo con su mano libre. Bulma intentó detenerlo pero era inútil. Él quitó su mano de su boca y la besó rigurosamente pero se detuvo cuando él sintió el Ki de su hijo en la casa. Élretirósus labios delos labios de ella; y apretando sus labios en la oreja de Bulma susurró "espera mi visita esta noche."La soltó y salió volando por la ventana. 

Ella quedó muy agitada yenvolviósu túnica alrededor de ella. 

Aproximadamente diez segundos después de que Vegeta partió Trunks golpeó la puerta. 

-Haz visto a mi papá. 

-No, yo quiero decir sí, pero se fue. 

-Ah, ¿estas bien?. 

-Sí. 

Después de que ella respondió Trunks salió de la habitación. Él sabia que ella no estaba diciendo la verdad y que ella estaba asustada, pero así estaban siempre todo el que estaba alrededor de su papá. 

Las palabras de Vegeta se repetían constantemente en la mete de Bulma. _"Espera mi visita esta noche_." Ella no podía parar de llorar, entonces ella se le ocurrió una buena idea y sétranquilizo. 

Por la noche Vegeta esperoque todo el mundo estuviera durmiendo para ir al dormitorio de Bulma. Cuando él llegó allíestaba vacío. Él se imaginó que ella trataría de escaparse de él pero sabia que iba a encontrarla.Él empezó a buscarla en cada rincón dela casa pero no podía encontrarla. Él intentó localizar su Ki pero era tan pequeño que le tomó más de quince minutos localizarla. Ella estaba dentro del CC, Cuando él encontró su ki y sé dirigió hacia dónde ella estaba. Vegeta la encontró en la habitación de Trunks durmiendo en el sofá. Élpodía entrar y llevarla a su cuarto pero seguramentedespertaría a Trunks así que decidió esperar. 

La mañana y Vegeta y Trunks estabandesayunando mientras Bulma corría de un lado para cocinando suficiente comida para ellos. Bulma planeaba desaparecer por el resto de día antes de que pudiera quedarse a solas con Vegeta. Bulma estaba a punto de salir cuandovegeta lepidió a Trunksque empezará apracticar sus patadas poralgún tiempo y que él lo alcanzaría después. Trunks obedeció y salió de la cocina dejando aBulma a solas con vegeta en la cocina. 

-¿Debes pensar que eres muy astuta al escaparme? 

Bulma bajo la cabeza silenciosamente muriéndose por decirle unos cuantos insulto a su alteza pero se contuvo. 

-Deberías saber que no tiene caso oponerme yo siempre consigo lo que deseo. 

-Vegeta…no pasarán de nuevo. 

-Tienes razón no pasara de nuevo. 

Vegeta alzó su mano y formó una esfera de energía en su mano derecha y apuntó asía ella. Bulma cerró sus ojos esperando por el dolor que habría de venir. Vegeta voló la pared de la cocina que estaba detrás de ellos. Bulma abrió sus ojos después oír la explosión y vegeta estaba sonriendo. 

-Esta nochevas a ser una muchacha buena yvas a ir a mi dormitorio y si no me obedeces...

-¿Qué si yo no hago lo que dices? ¿Vas a matarme?Prefiero morir que acostarme con tigo. 

-Matarte, eso sería muy fácil, yo mataría a tus padres primero, y entonces destruiría la ciudad, y luego todo el planeta y después de haber terminado de eliminar todo por tu culpa, dormirá con tigo de todas maneras. 

Vegeta se fue riéndose.

Aunqueella odiaba admitirloél tenía razón y ella no-tenia más opción que obedecerlo. Esa noche después de que el todo el mundo se fue a la camaBulma se dirigió al dormitorio de Vegeta. Élestaba esperando por ella; él estaba desnudo en la cama cuandoBulma entro silenciosamente al cuarto. "_Yo sabia quevendría_." Pensó Vegeta. Ella se desnudó y se acostó a lado de Vegeta."Haz lo que quieras pero yo no lo disfrutare." Él apenas sonrió fingidamente a ella.Vegeta tomó su tiempo para explora su cuerpo, él la besó en elcuello suavemente y continuo bajando alpecho y comenzó a saborear sus senos como un niño hambriento. Luego continuo bajando a su estómago y finalmente entre su pierna. Vegeta extendió sus piernas y empezó a dibujarlíneas verticales con su lengua dentro de ella. Él retiró su boca de ellasorprendidoporque ella agarró su verga con sus manos y le impidió moverse lejosde ella. Ella empezó a masajearlo torturándolo muy lentamente, Vegeta se acostó en la cama mientras ellalamía la cabeza de su miembro "deja de mortificarme" él gruñó a le empujó la cabezaobligándolaa tragar su longitud. Si ella seguía asiendo eso por mas tiempo él pronto eyacularía en su boca. Vegeta no quería que fuera de esa manera así que la detuvo yla volteo y la puso en sus rodillas y manos y penetro dentro de ella, con sus manos en lacintura de Bulma, élla empuja dentro y fuera de su miembro. Después de unos segundos Vegeta la acostó en su espalda y se colocó encima de ella estiró las piernas de Bulma alrededor de él, y siguió penetrando dentro de ella hasta que los dos alcanzaron susorgasmos.

Al terminar los dos se quedaron acostados uno al lado del otro sin decir una palabra para no romper el encanto. Los dos estaban infatuados el uno del otro. 

Bulmase prometió que ella no permitiría que eso pasara de nuevo pero ella no pudo evitar estar con su príncipela noche después, y la noche despuése incluso la tarde después hasta que los guerreros z regresaron. 

Mientras, Gohan y Piccolo habían coleccionadó las esferas del dragón y desearon que Goku reviviera.. 

-¿Gohan, Piccolo porque me revivieron? 

-Nosotros te necesitamos en la tierra papá. 

-Un Saiyan llamado vegeta amenaza con volar el planeta. (Dijo el Piccolo) 

-¿Por quévegeta está haciendo eso? 

-¿Tú lo conoces, papá? 

-Sí, recuerdas, él intentó destruirla tierra una vez y después nosayudó contra el Freiza y los androides. 

-¿Estas seguro Goku?. 

-Qué ustedes no recuerdan avegeta él y Bulma tuvieron un bebe, Trunks. 

-¿De que estas hablando papá? 

-¿Ninguno de ustedes recuerda a vegeta? 

-No. 

-¿Y él no los recuerda?. 

-No. 

-¿Y Trunks? 

-Vegeta tiene un hijo llamado Trunks pero, ¿si lo que dices es cierto porque nadie mas que tú lo sabe? 

-Ah, quizá alguien usó las esferas del dragón para hacer que todos olvidaran de como yo estaba muerto soy el único querecuerda. 

-¿Pero quién y por qué haría que nos olvidáramos de Vegeta? (preguntó el Gohan) 

-¿Vegeta a mencionado a Freiza? Quizá él todavía vive y deseo que vegeta se olvidara detodos para que él nos destruyera y así vengarse. 

-No, nosotros hubiéramos sentido el ki de Frieza si él estuviera vivo. (Dijo el Piccolo) 

-¡Quizá vegeta pidió el deseo!. 

-¿Pero por? 

-No sé. 

Así que ellos regresaron ala tierra dóndeVegeta, Trunks y Bulma estaban esperando por ellos en el desierto donde podrían luchar sin herir a nadie. 

Cuando los Goku y los demásllegaron, Bulma estaba contenta al ver a Goku vivo después de tanto tiempo ehintentó correr hacia él y abrasarlo perovegeta la detuvo a su lado. 

-Yo esperé bastantetiempo para paliar ¿está listo combatirme? 

-¿Vegeta, que te sucede? 

-¿ Lo conocesGoku? (Dijo el Bulma) 

-¿Tu tampoco lo recuerdas Bulma?Ustedes dos tuvieron un bebe,Trunks él fue quien destruyó a Freiza y nos alertó sobre los androides. 

Trunks quedo sorprendido alescuchar aquello y corrió hacía su papá y le pregunta si eso era verdad si ella era su madre perovegeta no podía contestarle porque el no podíarecordar nada. 

-Para de hablar tonterías y peléeme. 

-Vegeta tienes que recordar, no recuerdas haber viviendo tierra después de la muerte de Freiza y haberte enamorado de Bulma. (dijo Goku con una sonrisa picara)

-No 

-¿Entonces quien es la madre deTrunks? 

-Eso no es asunto tuyo. 

-¿Es cierto eso papá? (pregunto Trunks)

-Sí, Trunks no ves que tienen los mismos ojos. (Dijo Goku) 

Trunks la mirada a los ojos. Era ciertotenía que ser verdad no había ninguna mujer del Saiyan con los ojosy el pelo azul. 

-Todos lo que dices es mentira Trunks y yo nunca habíamos estado antes en este planeta. Trunks a vivido en el planeta Vegeta toda su vida. 

-Tu planeta fue destruido por Freiza, ¡ ya sé lo que paso tu usaste las esferas del dragón para restablecer tu planeta y olvidarte de la tierra!¿Pero por que deseaste olvidarte de la tierra y dejaste a Bulma tu estabas enamorado de ella?

Bulma quedo boca abierta al oír las palabras de Goku. 

-Yo no estoy enamorado de esa mujer y voy a demostrártelo (respondió vegeta)

Vegeta levantó los su mano yformó una esfera de energía y apunto hacia Bulma y la lanzo fríamente sin incluso mirarla. "Vez" dijo vegeta a Goku. Vegeta se volteo amirar a Bulma. Después de que él miró deseó nunca a haber volteado a mirar. Él estomago de vegeta se retorció al ver el cadáver de Bulma en el suelo y sobre ella Trunks yacía muerto que había usado su cuerpo parta tratar de protegerla. 

"No" vegeta susurro intentando detener su lágrima. "Esto es tu culpa," le dijo aGoku golpeándolocon todas sus fuerzas y comenzaron a luchar.

-Es tu culpa que estén muertos, si me hubieran peleado envés hablar tantas tonterías ellos todavía estuvieran vivos.

-Vegeta, todavía puedes ayudarlos. 

-Trunks esta muerto y tu también lo estarás pronto. 

-Vegeta puedes usar las esferas del dragón para reavivarlos. 

-¿Las esferas del dragón? ¿ O no recuerdas las esferas del dragón tampoco? 

-De acuerdo, pero siintentas engañarme lo sentirás. 

Goku puso dos dedos en su frente y tomando a Vegeta por el brazosé teletranporto a Namek donde las esferas del dragón todavía les quedaban dos deseos. Goku llamo al dragón y deseo que reviviera a Trunks y a Bulma. Vegeta sintió el ki de Trunks y se alegro que estuviera vivo el no pudo sentir el ki de Bulma pero de alguna manera él sabía que ella también estaba bien y aunque no lo admitiera también estaba feliz que vería a esa mujer nuevamente. 

-¿Ahora si me crees vegeta?. 

Vegeta comenzó a pensar y a hacerse todas las preguntas que había evadidos durante los últimos cinco años. ¿Por qué no podía recordar como había muerto Freiza? ¿Por qué no se acordaba quien era la madre de Trunks? ¿Y por que se sintió tan atraído a Bulma desde el primer momento en que la vio? 

"De acuerdo pídele al dragón que deshaga mis deseos" dijo Vegeta. Goku sonrió y obedeció a Vegeta. 

***

Era unos minutos antes del alba y vegeta estaba despierto. Él estaba en su alcoba en su cama conBulma.Él no recordó nada de lo que había pasado. Él estaba en su cama y empezó a pensar sobre conseguir las esferas del dragóny deseando por su planeta pero Bulma que todavía estaban durmiendo envolvió sus brazos alrededor de él impidiéndole levantarse. Él la miró y sintió su cuerpo caluroso contra él y pensó." Hasta durmiendoeste enredo de mujer arruina misplanes" ella despertó y sonrió. Vegeta empezó a besarla y todopensamiento sobre conseguir las esferas del dragón desaparezca de la mente de vegeta. La única cosa que él pensó antes de que él se rindiera era. "_Yo lo haré mañana, mañanaconseguiré las esferas del dragón mañana." _

Fin


End file.
